


I Didn't Know You Were Capable of Jealousy

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [8]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks Smile… You always make it better <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know You Were Capable of Jealousy

Day 8: Shopping

It came up one lazy Saturday afternoon. Steve was watching television while Tony went to make them more coffee, and a commercial came up that invited people to come to the mall over the weekend for the end-season sales. Steve showed interest - he’s never been to a mall before - and Tony figured it might be interesting, since he too had skipped the experience for many years. 

That was why a few hours later found them parking Steve’s bike in one of the parking lots of the mall, since Tony refused to take any of his expensive cars to a commoners’ place. Steve’s intent stare went right through Tony, who raised a brow at him, then turned around to see what it was Steve was looking at. Oh. Landmarks for later navigation back to the bike. A true boy-scout if ever Tony met one.

They entered the mall and were recognized immediately, causing quite the enthusiastic commotion. That took a long ten minutes to shake off with the express request to be left alone. Heads turned after them wherever they went, but at least no one asked for autographs anymore. 

A few clothing shops were visited, skimmed through with no findings. Steve took a long while to inspect everything in the sports-gear shop, but there was nothing there he couldn’t find at the gym, or at Tony’s work-out room. Tony stalled at the sunglasses retailer, but none were as classy as those he already had, and Steve refused to have Tony buy him anything. Steve himself was fond of his own trustworthy sunglasses, so he didn’t really see the point in buying another pair.

After two hours of aimless strolling through the mall, they stopped at Burger King for lunch, and exchanged impressions of the place over their burgers. Among other things that were discussed, the most prominent notion was a sense of disappointment at the goods the place had to offer. Tony was saying something about a shopping mall being useless if people could find nothing of use to buy in it, when he realized Steve’s attention was elsewhere. 

“You gotta stop doing that.” Tony grumbled, but Steve got to his feet the next moment, and Tony followed him with his eyes with an expression that said ‘I’m not leaving my burger alone.’ That expression soon disappeared when Tony realized Steve was approaching a crying child, a girl about five or six years old. He watched, fascinated, as Steve crouched next to the child, and the crying ceased immediately.

“Hi, I’m Steve.” Steve said as he crouched next to the girl. “I saw you crying and I was thinking that you might be in trouble.” he explained, watching as the tears stopped and a bewildered gaze turned towards him. He gave a harmless smile and a tilt of his head. “Do you need help?”

“M-m-momma….” the girl half sobbed half hiccuped, and Steve nodded his head to show that he understood.

“Where did you last-” Steve started saying when a familiar clear of the throat made him pause. He glanced over his shoulder at Tony who stood a few steps behind him, then turned to look at the girl, who was eyeing Tony suspiciously. He sighed. “This is Tony, my b… best friend.” Steve introduced. 

“Hi.” Tony said with a brief wave of the hand. “I can find your mom if you tell me your name and her name.” he expressed in a business tone, ignoring the scolding look Steve was giving him. Steve had gone to check what was wrong with the girl, and everyone in the proximity was gaping at them like a couple of perverts trying to coax a little girl. He had to do something, right? The girl managed to give them the names after a few tries, and once they had the information, Tony had Jarvis run a locating scan on the mall using the mall’s own mainframe. The woman was found in a shop not far from where they were. Steve took the girl’s hand, and Tony walked a few steps behind them, looking displeased with the whole situation, until Steve found the mother and reunited the two. The girl promptly started crying again, so Steve patted her over the head. 

“She was a brave little girl.” he told the mother, who seemed to be thanking Steve a bit too enthusiastically, until Tony cleared his throat again.

“Steve.” he then articulated when the man turned to raise a brow at him.

The girl waved at them as the mother dragged her away, and Tony and Steve stayed by the shop she had been in, exchanging long, daring looks, until Steve finally cracked the tiniest smile.

“I didn’t know you were capable of jealousy.”   
“I’m buying this mall.”   
“You do that. But not now, we’re leaving.”   
“What? Why? And I was having such a great time-”  
“Less talking, more walking.” Steve said, and started walking in the direction of the parking lot.


End file.
